The Silver Daughter
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: The last story in the Three Sisters trilogy. Rouge's beautiful daughter, Sterling Silver is a rather free spirit and loves adventure. She doesn't like anyone telling her what's wrong, for she'd rather know herself. However, when Peridot and Jasper find her, they're not going to let her go that easy.
1. Silver's discovery

This is the last story in the Three Sisters trilogy and will be the longest out of them. Hopefully, you'll all like the way this story will play out. Peridot and Jasper both will appear in this story.

Warning! I do still think Jasper is really male and he will be featured that way in this story. If you don't like that idea or agree with that, don't read this story.

It had been ten years since Sterling Silver had come into the lives of the pegagem team. She was a pretty girl indeed, but Rouge and Garnet were right. She was a rarity indeed. Her dark grey hair and silver dress and cloak set her apart than any other pega out there. This would make her a prize to get. However, Sterling Silver didn't seem to care. She loved to explore and as soon she got a beautiful white pegasus mare, she was out quite a bit, even if it meant she'd get in trouble when she returned. However, one place caught her attention, even though she was told to never go there. This is what the gems called the kindergarten. Silver didn't know what drew her to this place, yet she kept returning here. One of times she was there though, she spotted something in the distance and Sterling chose to follow it. What she saw was a marble like robot go into what almost resembled a cellar. Sterling Silver got onto her pegasus and flies down after the droid. However, when she touches down there she is discovered by Peridot, who manages to see the young pega as she looked to her with the projector that she was using.

"We're appear to to have an infestation at the kindergarten." she said as she gazed at Sterling

Sterling looked around, then realised that this stranger was referring to her.

"Forgive me, I mean no harm." Sterling spoke up "I only followed one of those robonoids here, since I've never witnessed one of them here before."

"Hmmm, and I would say the same about you." Peridot responded "What are you?"

"My name is Sterling Silver." she said "My species is known as a pega, I have no idea why though."

"So, tell me Silver, what exactly can you do?" Peridot asked

"Well, I mostly know dark and wind magic." she responded "However, I also know a little healing magic as well."

"Very interesting, then I have a mission for you." Peridot told her "Do you know about the galaxy warp?"

"Of course I do." Silver replied "What do you need me to do?"

"Find a way to fix the homeworld warp pad." Peridot responded "It's the one in the center."

Silver nodded and said "I will see what I can do."

With that, Sterling Silver was on the trail again, headed to the galaxy warp. She still didn't know who this strange gem was, yet she didn't want to stop and ask. She would rather find out for herself. However, what she didn't know, is that there was another in the same place as Peridot and greatly wanted her. Even so, Sterling would still take the risk and get her job done.

to be continued….


	2. Now Silver Was The Prize

After a while, Sterling Silver had reached the galaxy warp and walked over to the center pad. Peridot was right about it. It was in pretty rough shape with a large crack on the side of it. Silver knew she had the magic to fix it and was going to do just that. With her darkness mixing with her healing magic, she was able to seal the crack in the warp pad, fixing it completely. Silver was about to walk off when something warped there, shortly after she fixed the warp pad. It was Peridot, but there was another with her. It was another gem, but he was quite a bit bigger and much more muscular than Peridot was. He was a light orange color with darker stripes in certain parts of his body and had flowing white hair. His gems seemed to take the place of where his nose would be. Whoever he was, he had a desire for Sterling Silver and knew he wanted her. However, Silver didn't know he saw something in her and was close to leaving. Yet, she was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave so soon." he said "A pretty thing like you will be useful to our team."

"I'm not so sure about that." Silver responded, trying to get away, but his grip was too strong

"Jasper, you seriously want to take her with you?" Peridot asked "You know she's not a gem right?"

"She's right, I'm a pega." Sterling Silver responded

"I don't care what she is." Jasper replied "She's mine and I don't want to let her go."

"What makes you think I will open up to you that easy?" Silver asked

Jasper smirked and pulled her close to him, saying "I have my ways, little one."

"My name is Sterling Silver." she told him

"Well, Silver, you're coming with me." Jasper responded while pulling her towards the warp pad to take her back to the homeworld

Peridot sighed and grabbed the reins of Silver's pegasus and followed them to the warp pad. Jasper was right about one thing. She did eventually warm up him, even though it took a long time. After six years of either ignoring him or trying to kick him away, Sterling Silver finally started to tolerate and warm up to him enough for him to come close to her and even touch her without being slashed at. For Jasper though, this still wasn't enough. He wanted more still from the young grey pega. He wanted to start a life with her, yet this wasn't going to be easy. After it wasn't easy to even get close to her. Will Silver allow him to get closer to her in her life or will she just continue to tolerate him being there? Will Rouge ever be able to find her missing daughter again?

to be continued…...


	3. Silver's Pack, Capture the Enemy

As the years went on, Sterling Silver had just turned twenty years old. As she stayed with Jasper, she gradually started warming up to him more and more everyday to the point where she started falling in love with him. Jasper saw the change in Silver and would not leave her side. He knew he was winning her affection and that she was fully open to his presence. However, this wasn't the time to show affection, for the had a mission to attend to. It was a mission composed by Sterling Silver herself. She loved Jasper and being with these gems, but she knew she needed something. Silver was a pega and pegas always run in packs. What she wanted was a pack of her own. So, she was brought back to the lands where the pegas were native to and Silver was off to look for others to join up with her. Like her mother, Rouge, Sterling SIlver was a leader and knew how to get others to join.

Shortly, she came across a rather aggressive water pega, Cyclone. Cyclone wasn't going to come to her that easy, so Silver knew the only way to get her was to fight for it. After hours of fighting, Silver managed to outsmart Cyclone and forced her to join with her to start a pack.

Before returning, Silver managed to get another to join her. It was a lone earth pega that was called Kiche, who just broke away from her previous. Silver took this chance to bring her in as well. With this new pack, that was later named the Sleuth Pack, Silver headed back to the ship with Cyclone and Kiche close behind. Jasper was pleased with these two, but still favored Silver over all. With more recruited, Jasper had Peridot take them back to Earth. He saw this as an opportunity to get back at the Crystal Gems. When they arrived, the pegasisters as well the Crystal Gems were ready to fight, but were surprised to see who was next to Jasper.

"It's Sterling Silver!" Pearl spoke up

"So, that's why she's been missing for so long." Blue Sky added

"We have to approach her some how." Rouge replied "She needs to be back on our side."

When Red Flare tried to approach Sterling Silver, it ended up being a big mistake. Sterling attacked her, severely injuring her. Blue Sky now believed it could be too late for Silver. She had forgotten her past life with them while living with Jasper. Pearl could also see that Silver had also fallen in love with the massive gem, since she appeared to be protecting him.

"What a shame that you can't get to her." Jasper spoke up "She's mine forever."

"And you're mine too." Silver responded

"Silver, don't do this." Rouge told her "This isn't you."

"No, it's too late for you. I prefer this life now." Sterling Silver replied then looked to Jasper "You know what to do."

Jasper smiled at her then pulled out the distabler. While the gems were distracted with him, Peridot joined the Sleuth pack to capture the pegasisters to bring them with an onto the ship. The Crystal Gems and pegasisters fought hard, but were no match for the homeworld gems combining with the Sleuth pack. As the Crystal Gems and pegasisters were taken onto the ship to be put into captive cells, Steven managed to find a way onto the ship, before it took off again. He would try to attempt to free his family and try to retame Silver. Can he tame her or is it truly too late for Silver?

to be continued…..


	4. A Sudden Surprise With Silver

Steven snuck his way onto the ship, looking for his friends as well as Sterling Silver. He had to find a way to get her back on their side, hoping it wasn't too late. Lucky for him, he managed to find Silver by herself, with no sign of Jasper anywhere. However, something seemed different about her since the last time. Yes, Sterling Silver was older now, but noticed something else. The grey pega was going to be a mother. She was about four months pregnant with what he believed to be Jasper's offspring. Steven approached her calmly, hoping she would be okay with him being there. Lucky for him, Silver didn't seem to mind the company, but she was still a little concerned about him being there.

"Steven?" she spoke up "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to free you from this place." Steven told her

"Well, I don't want to leave." Silver responded "I like it here."

"Silver, you can't live like this. You used to be one of the sweetest pegas out there." he said "What happened to that."

"I'm afraid those days are over, Steven. I'm a lead pega now with a new life." she replied "You also may want to get out of here before Jasper shows up."

It was too late though. Jasper had just come back in to watch over his mate, just to find out she had unwelcome company. As the massive gem picked Steven up to trap him as well, Silver stopped him.

"Don't hurt him." she said

Jasper looked at her, confused, saying, "What are you talking about, Silver?"

"I know this one and he isn't quite like the others." Silver replied "He isn't mean and was only concerned about me. Please don't hurt him."

Jasper thought for a minute, then decided he had to give in. He hated the fact that there was an intruder. However, he loved Sterling Silver more, and trusted her words. So, instead he took Steven into a cell next to one of the other gems.

Before Steven was taken away, he told Silver, "Good luck with bringing forth a new life."

Then Steven was taken out of the room, leaving Silver all alone. The grey pega took in the words he just told her. Out of her old group, he was one of the few she actually liked and she still did. She looked down and placed on her belly and rubbed it gently. It wouldn't be long before she would have her child, and Steven was right. She was going to need all the luck she could get and fast. For now, she would rest up a bit to relieve any stress or negative thought that came to mind, until she had her child, which will be soon.

to be continued….


	5. The Diamond Authority

Days had passed and Sterling Silver was growing farther into her pregnancy. Even though Kiche and Cyclone suggested she should stay behind and rest, the grey pega would always refuse and was never one to turn down adventure. However, this would be an adventure she wouldn't expect. Jasper was bringing her to Homeworld, hoping that Silver would get respect from the diamond authority. Silver looked around this new place. It wasn't like Earth and far different from Balinor in anyway. It was much more advanced than Balinor, but the living looked just as harsh. Shortly, she was brought now to where the diamond authority resided. When she got there, the diamonds looked a little confused on why a pega was being brought in.

"What do you want, pega?" Yellow Diamond asked

"I really don't know." Silver responded "I was just brought here, along with the rest of my pack."

"She's strong for a pega though." Jasper responded

"They still aren't welcome here, Jasper." White Diamond explained "You know pegas are one of our greatest rivals."

Blue Diamond looked over Silver "I've never seen one like this before. There never has been a grey one."

"That's why Peridot suggested she'd join." Jasper responded "She's a rarity and a powerful one at that."

Both White and Yellow Diamond looked at Jasper suspiciously. They knew he wanted the grey pega there for a reason. They knew that Homeworld did not trust the pegas of Balinor, especially after the war. They remembered that they were and interference with taking Earth. They remembered that pegas also wanted to take the Earth for themselves too.

Blue Diamond continued looking over Silver. She could sense great power with Silver, but she also noticed something else. She noticed that Silver was pregnant and Jasper had to be the one who had done it. She suspected that Jasper had feelings for the grey pega and she did for him as well. That was the real reason why Jasper wanted her there so desperately, even if it was a pega from Balinor. Eventually they gave up and let him keep her.

Silver was relieved that they spared her, but she still wanted to get back at the Crystal Gems and the Pegasisters. She knew that now was the moment to plan an attack. She would get Balinor to team up with Homeworld and take them out, as well as Earth. Shortly, there would be war between realms.

to be continued…...


	6. Planning

Back at Beach City, the gems and pegas fully gave up on their search for Silver, in attempt to re-tame her. However, they didn't realise that the grey pega had something against them and was planning an attack.

"This can't be good." Blue spoke up "I can already tell things won't end up well for Silver."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now." Red Flare responded "Silver refused to come back with us."

"There's still hope." Rouge said "Even in the most dire situations, there is hope."

"And she is trying to stir up a problem." Garnet spoke up

Rouge looked over to her and asked "What do you mean?"

"She's trying to rally up the Homeworld Gems and the Pegas of Balinor." Garnet explained "Then she plans to come here and kill everyone who lives here."

"How do you know that?" Red asked

"Never mind that," Rouge responded "We must be ready for if they do come here."

"It might not be easy to get Balinor on their side though." Blue spoke up

"What do you mean?" Red asked

"She would have to reason with the great pega, Cloud, if she wants to get all the pegas to come." Blue brought up

"Cloud?" Pearl asked

"She's the only dreamspeaking pega." Rouge told her "She's also the only one who never had been part of a pack."

"She's brave, well respected, but very mysterious." Blue added "No pega would want to lose her, since she's a little a bit older than Arianna, making Cloud the oldest pega to live. If Silver can convince her to leave, all will follow."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Garnet responded "We can't risk another war, and this time involving Balinor."

"Who knows." Rouge replied quietly "If she can find out where Cloud resides, the aftermath is unknown."

In case, the mysterious, Cloud were to be found, the Pegagems would have to prepare in case there would be company. Would Silver find the great pega and will she get her to rally Balinor against Earth? The mystery was soon to be solved and the results will be known.


	7. Meeting the Dream Speaker

Sterling Silver had returned to Balinor in search of the great dreamspeaker, Cloud. Silver knew she wouldn't be easy to find, but she was going to go on with the search. Yellow Diamond went with the grey pega to find the dreamspeaker. She figured if this mystery pega was well respected, she'd need to talk to her.

Silver went into the woods where the magical dream pool was supposed to be. She figured if she could find the pool, then Cloud would be there as well at some point. After a while, Silver found a small pool in the middle of a forest clearing. Since it was near nighttime, the stars were already starting to shine. Sure enough, the dreamspeaker was walking over to the pool about to look into one of many dreams. That's when Silver walked over to her and Cloud looked over to the younger pega.

"What brings you to me, young one?" Cloud spoke up in a calm and gentle way

"Actually, I'm not alone." Silver responded as Yellow Diamond stepped out behind

Cloud looked up to her "Yellow Diamond of Gem Homeworld, I knew you were coming actually."

"So you're the great dream speaker of Balinor, Cloud." Yellow Diamond "A being that is highly respected on this realm will be a great aid in taking control of Earth."

"I can see why you need me, but we will be in need of the other two remaining ancient pegas, Vapor and Fiona." Cloud brought up "They will want to avenge Arianna, since the humans found a way to poison and kill her."

"We too lost gems to Earth and a few managed to join them." Yellow Diamond responded "We will make use of that miserable planet."

"The humans have let the planet go anyway." Silver spoke up

"That's because they lost true meaning." Cloud replied "They have forgotten that they are part of a grand design and are one with what surrounds them."

"In that case, we should be able to get rid of them for good." Yellow Diamond responded "Are you willing to join, Cloud?"

"Very well." Cloud replied, sounding like there's nothing else that can be done "I will seek out Vapor and Fiona and see if their packs will be willing to assist."

"What about your pack?" Yellow Diamond asked

"I'm without one, and never had one." Cloud responded "One of the reasons I am respected here is not just because I'm the only dream speaker, but also because no other lone pega has lived quite so long."

"That is quite impressive, Cloud." Yellow Diamond responded with a nod of approval "Now, let's rally up the gems and the pegas together and make our way towards Earth."

"Very well, then bring some of them here. We have portals that lead directly to Earth." Cloud told her

After the meeting, Cloud seeked out the other ancient pegas. Fiona was found, but there was a bit of a problem. Vapor was missing and was nowhere to be found. Even the other water drop pegas mentioned she may have left Balinor and is possibly in another realm, but where? Before the rally against Earth could happen, both groups knew that Vapor had to be found.


End file.
